The present invention relates generally to a computer device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a keyboard arrangement for use in a computer device.
In recent years portable computers have become thin, light and powerful. One factor contributing to this phenomena is in the manufacturer's ability to fabricate various components of the computer in smaller and smaller sizes while in most cases is increasing the power and or operating speed of such components.
The trend of thinner, lighter and powerful presents a continuing design challenge in the design of some components associated with the portable computer. For example, one design challenge associated with the portable computer is the design of the keyboard structure used in portable computers. This design challenge generally arises from two conflicting design goals—the desirability of making the keyboard structure lighter and thinner, and the desirability of having a portable computer keyboard emulate as closely as possible the size and typing “feel” of a desktop computer keyboard. Typing “feel” is generally defined herein as the feeling a user gets when typing on the keyboard, i.e., pressing on the keys with fingers. As should be appreciated, the thinner and lighter portable keyboard structure is more flexible than the robust desktop keyboard structure and thus it has a greater propensity to buckle and bow when used. Unfortunately, the buckling and bowing typically leads to user dissatisfaction, i.e., the portable keyboard structure does not emulate the strong and firm typing feel of the desktop computer keyboard, and may damage other parts of the portable computer such as the display screen.
Another design challenge in the design of portable computers is in techniques for providing access to the electrical components housed within the casing of the portable computer. One conventional technique includes disassembling the portable computer casing. Unfortunately, this technique may lead to problems. For example, such disassembly is typically unworkable for users of the portable computers who often lack time, tools and skills to perform the disassembly. Another conventional technique includes providing trap doors, which are typically built into the casing. This technique may also lead to problems. For example, trap doors generally complicate the housing design of the portable computer, reduce the strength of the casing because of the opening created for the trap door, and create aesthetic difficulties because of undesirable cracks and fasteners positioned along surfaces of the casing.
Thus, there is a need for an improved keyboard arrangement for use in a computer device such as a portable computer.